Vegetable oils (VO) and derivatives have been important industrial feedstock chemicals and intermediates. In recent years, there has been a growing interest in development of VO-based alternative thermosetting polymers, such as polyurethanes, unsaturated polyesters, and epoxies. Reactions on the double bonds and ester bonds of the unsaturated fatty chains of VOs may introduce various polymerizable functional groups and, hence, turn VO molecules into bio-based monomers for polymers with less carbon footprint. When the VO-derived monomers are used as co-monomers, the long fatty acid chains of VO provide certain flexibility and/or toughness for some brittle resin systems. However, when utilized alone as base resin monomers, VO-derived monomers tend to give the crosslinked polymer network insufficient modulus and strength. This is mainly due to the VO-based monomers being built on the triglyceride structure in which the polymerizable groups are generally linked by a long flexible fatty chain. This results in polymer materials with poor mechanical properties, which are not appropriate for applications such as composite matrix polymer and protective coatings. There are different ways to improve strength and modulus, including use of rigid co-monomers, curing with rigid hardeners, or increase the crosslink density by introducing more polymerizable groups.